CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL B FOR C - C FOR B
by YellowByunz
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita pendek tentang dua sejoli :v For Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Hope you enjoy it :v
1. YELLOW

**YELLOW_**

Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja. Dihari anniversary mereka yang pertama, Chanyeol memilih berkencan mengenakan kemeja berwarna kuning terang yang sangat norak juga mencolok menurut Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya begitu sang kekasih tiba dan mengambil tempat kosong dihadapanya. "Kau ini suka sekali menjadi pusat perhatian, yeol." Ucapnya sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan gaya lucu.

"Apa sih sayang? Apa yang salah denganku?"

Baekhyun mulai memandangi kekasihnya dari atas kebawah, Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang langsung mengerti kenapa kekasihnya menjadi sebal secara mendadak.

"Kemejaku?"

Baekhyun bungkam masih dengan eskpresi lucunya. Kedua tanganya terlipat didada menunjukkan bahwa moodnya benar-benar turun sekarang.

"Apa yang salah? Kau suka warna kuning kan?"

"Iya yeol tapi, entahlah. Itu norak." Alih-alih marah terhadap perkataan Baekhyun, pria bertubuh jakung itu justru tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Apa?" Baekhyun berucap sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang hari ini." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang manis sampai-sampai secara perlahan Baekhyun mulai mengubah eskpresinya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil memandangi kekasihnya.

"Yeah, beruntung kau masih tetap tampan dengan warna seperti itu yeol." Baekhyun yang sedikit tersipu, buru-buru menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tidak mau menyia-nyiakan moment seperti ini. Ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah tersembunyi di belakang pungungnya sejak tadi.

"Happy anniversary, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melongo, setangkai mawar berwarna kuning disodorkan tepat didepan wajahnya. "Kuning lagi, yeol?"

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"Sebenarnya ada 1 hal lagi yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan eskpresi bingung.

"Ikut aku " Chanyeol menarik pemuda yang lebih mungil keluar dan berlari menuju tempat parkir dimana ada berjejer-jejer mobil berbagai jenis disana. Namun hanya 1 yang terlihat mencolok diantara yang lain. Sebuah mobil dengan model kuno yang sudah di permak ulang dengan warna kuning terang.

"Chanyeol jangan bilang-"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol berlari dan menduduki bagian depan mobil berwarna kuning itu.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan. Ini summer. Mobil baruku." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk kaca mobil barunya.

Baekhyun benar-benar melotot hingga kedua matanya seperti akan melompat keluar saat itu juga.

"Chanyeol kau menjual ferrari hitammu?!"

End.

Mau ngomong apa ya :v

Intinya ini ff pertama buatanku :v Maaf kalo bahasanya berantakan pake banget wkwk

Semoga suka


	2. BLACK

**BLACK**

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Chanyeol berdiri didepan Baekhyun untuk memperlihatkan baju pilihannya malam ini. Sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans berwarna senada tak lupa dengan aksesoris yang semakin mendukung style nya kali ini. Chanyeol terlihat santai namun berkarisma pada saat yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel pintarnya, kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia malah menatap kekasihnya dari atas kebawah.

"Yeol, kita hanya akan pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Membeli beberapa kaleng bir lalu pulang." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pasrah. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya hari ini? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun dengar, Aku ini harus terlihat tampan dalam kondisi apapun. Sekalipun itu di supermarket." Baekhyun yang sudah biasa dengan sikap narsis kekasihnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai saat kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian apapun yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun merasa warna hitam sangat pas ditubuh Chanyeol. Er -Chanyeol jadi semakin sexy dengan warna itu. Begitu menurutnya.

"Ya ya, pakai apapun yang bisa kau pakai yeol." Baekhyun segera bergegas kekamar. Mengambil sebuah hodie miliknya yang berwarna merah terang, dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat miliknya.

Merasa kesal menunggu, Chanyeol segera menyusul kekasih mungilnya didalam kamar.

"Kau berganti pakaian?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengambil dompet dan ponselnya kemudian berjalan melewati Chanyeol sambil berkata. "Sebagai kekasihmu, aku juga harus tampan dalam kondisi apapun, yeol." Baekhyun sedikit mengedip sampai akhirnya benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Jika begini bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada kekasih mungilnya?

End.

Pendek bener ya :v hehe namanya nyoba

Reviewnya kawan jangan lupa

Annyeong~


End file.
